Todd
Boy #01 Todd Larpenteur was a student at Jefferson High School and participated in the first season of Battle Royale, which he won, one of two survivors. Before The Game From a young age, Todd was trained by his father, a psychologist, to read and understand the people around him. As he grew older Todd learned more, including that if he spun his words the right way he could talk a homeless man out of a dollar. He started using this advantage thoroughly when he discovered it around early middle school. Since then he was constantly surrounded by others who would give their life for him and got straight As in all his classes, whether through getting others to do his homework or schmoozing the teachers. At his root he was very lonely but he never learned how to just have a normal friend without milking them for all they're worth. His mother had died when he was 9; his father when he was 13. He and his younger sister, Tiffany, then moved in with his uncle. In school, Todd was friends with mostly the popular kids, such as Brady, Francesca and Snow White. He also occasionally hung out with the stoner crowd, Ahmed and his friends. He dated Susie and several other girls, as well as having sexual relations with Snow White, Francesca, Jonathan, Mollie, and Trent, the last of whom Francesca caught giving him sexual pleasure. Todd convinced the entire school Trent had raped him, thus sapping the other boy of popularity, making Todd easily the most popular boy in the school. During The Game Upon leaving the school on the first day, Todd hid in the bushes to hunt out a potential ally and decided to follow CJ, who he persuaded to team up with him. Todd began attempting to manipulate his emotions. Todd awoke on the second day from a nightmare about his lies and manipulation. He also discovered CJ's feelings for him and started capitalizing on them. That night, he refused to sleep due to his prior nightmare. On the third day, Todd hinted strongly to CJ at his own attractions to boys, flustering CJ enough to nearly admit his crush on Todd. Later that day, the two encountered Phyllis at the lighthouse. She shot him in the leg; then, when Phyllis was focused on CJ, Todd shot her three times in the chest, making his first kill. Todd claimed Phyllis's SPAS 12 shotgun. CJ created a splint for Todd's leg and they grabbed several bottles of painkillers. Todd felt slight remorse for his manipulation while in thought later in the day, but got rid of it when he felt too vulnerable. Late in the night Todd went for a walk, his remorse building up again and stronger. He then smoked a joint and ended up falling asleep in a cuddling position with CJ Todd and CJ encountered Snow White at the lake on the fourth day. She shot CJ, who was then thought to be dead; Snow White and Todd held one another at gunpoint and settled to let the other live for the time being. CJ was then discovered to be living, but severely injured. Todd discovered a worry for CJ that he did not understood, and the two boys spoke very little for the remainder of the day. On the fifth day, still at the lake, Todd found himself lost in thought about his growing feelings for CJ. The two began talking; Todd, after nearly revealing something about his father, decided that the vulnerability induced in him by CJ was an unnecessary weakness and began plotting to kill the boy. However, CJ noticed the change in Todd's demeanor and left, correctly fearing that Todd had been using him. Upon realizing the boy wasn't returning, he decided to head north. In the early hours of the sixth day, Todd came across an injured Brady. Initially the two confronted one another; however, Todd, knowing Brady's weak spots, weakened him emotionally and the two began working together. Later that day, Brady and Todd encountered Trent, who after marring Todd's face, destroying his splint, and fighting with Brady, loaded five bullets into Brady's chest. Todd then confronted Trent, holding him at shotgun point and expressing regret for his actions at school before shooting him, making his second kill, and taking his fork as well as the Smith & Wesson M19 Trent had earlier claimed from Susie. Exhausted, Todd then took his things and hid in a bush to sleep. Todd awoke on the final day having had a dream of a conversation where his father urged him to break up with Susie. He later reminisced about Brady from their school days and began to break down, the pressure of Battle Royale getting to Todd. After yelling at the cameras and destroying two of them, Todd resolved that he didn't deserve to die from his actions and decided that he needed to survive and fight Battle Royale from the outside, feeling that none of the others were strong enough to do so. He then crafted a new splint from Brady's fighting stick and headed to the lighthouse for the final battles. Finale One of the first to arrive at the lighthouse, Todd hid inside a bedroom near the top to shoot from a distance, killing Grant as he arrived. CJ located Todd in the lighthouse and confronted him, aiming at Todd with his crossbow, only to be stabbed from behind by Kelly. Dropping his shotgun to dual-wield his pistols, Todd shot Amanda, who later died from the resulting wound. Dodging shots from his own shotgun by Kelly, the only other remaining competitor, he made his way up to the circular balcony and waited for Kelly. The two discussed having made the final two, Todd finding it odd that it was them. Kelly remarked that he was the perfect villain, which Todd laughingly agreed with, then tricked Kelly into running out of shotgun shells. Todd shot her twice in the stomach, then after one final scuffle, shot her a third time in the same place, killing her and crowning him as the winner. After The Game Upon winning Battle Royale and being taken off the island by helicopter, Todd was approached by Ahmed, who had also survived and snuck his way aboard the helicopter wearing a military uniform. Ahmed first chastised Todd for his actions, then proposed the idea of rebellion. Once back home, Todd began having nightmares again, now about the killings he both saw and performed. He also started smoking pot much more frequently, often with Ahmed. One occasion when they smoked together, they began discussing how to fight Battle Royale. Todd hinted that the boys should try to play the game again and take it down from the inside. Category:Battle Royale Participants Category:Battle Royale Winners